Les Technomages
by Belval
Summary: Deux nouveaux profs débarquent à Poudlard. Mais qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi cette sixième année serait plus tranquille pour Harry et ses amis ?
1. Raven's Shadow

**Titre :** Harry Potter et Les Technomages

**Auteur :** Belval

**Email :** malardsebastienyahoo.fr  
  
**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde s'en doute, les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à miss Rowling, et Poudlard aussi ! Mais le reste, nouveau perso et scénario, çà c'est à moi !  
  
**Résum :** Lisez et vous découvrirez, non mais !  
  
**Note :** ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors laissez moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer ou à arrêter. Et si vous pensez devinez la suite, mailez moi !  
  
**Chapitre 1  
**  
L'obscurité recouvrait la ville. Il aimait cela, c'était son élément dorénavant. Il s'y sentait à son aise, une obscurité protectrice dont il savait jouer, qu'il savait manipuler. C'était son monde. Son environnement. Il rajusta ses lunettes d'une pichenette et se laissa aller à sourire. Il avait sentit des proies potentielles dans les environs, mais il n'était pas sortit pour chasser, pas ce soir. Il grimpa sur sa chère Excelsior et mit le contact. Il était attendu ce soir...il ne serait pas en retard.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein, les anciens étudiants arrivaient au compte goutte mais ils seraient tous présents, ils l'avaient promis. Aucun d'entre eux ne manquerait les 50 ans de l'établissement. Les personnes avaient changé bien sûr, les années avaient laissé leurs empreintes sur les visages et les corpulences, certains en avaient profité d'autres en avaient souffert.  
  
- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-Oh ben je m'occupe d'une agence de publicité à Londres

-Et toi ? Et toi ?  
  
Chacun était curieux de voir ce qu'étaient devenus avec le temps ses anciens condisciples. Curiosité bien naturelle.  
  
- Et Damien, vous savez s'il va venir ? Vous savez ce qu'il devient ?  
  
- Aucune idée, çà fait bien quinze ans que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.  
  
- Toi, Franck ? Mais pourtant vous étiez si proche !  
  
- Je croyais en effet, mais quoi...six mois après la sortie il a disparu sans laisser de traces et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis.  
  
- C'est étonnant quand même. Mais il paraît qu'il viendra ce soir, puisque tous ceux de notre promo ont accepté l'invitation.  
  
- Oh ? Hé bien, tant mieux, tant mieux.

* * *

Le buffet attirait tous les convives, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être attirer par l'odeur de la nourriture. Dans l'ombre, la créature se régalait par avance du festin qu'elle allait faire. Les crocs luisants dans la nuit étaient la seule chose visible du monstre, ses yeux d'un noir profond et sa toison sombre se confondant avec les ténèbres. Nul ne l'avait vu s'approcher mais quand elle pénétra dans le hall de l'établissement, la panique s'empara des convives qui n'avaient jamais vu si hideuse créature. Les hurlements de panique couvraient le bruit des fuites effrénées dans les couloirs, tous ces humains sentaient la peur à des kilomètres, cela serait un véritable régal que de les dévorer. La créature progressait à toute allure par bonds successifs dans ce labyrinthe, la faim lui donnait des ailes. Elle déboucha dans le hall où se tenait le buffet. La salle était emplie de monde apeuré qui n'avait pu fuir. Tous essayaient de se cacher sous les tables ou contre les murs, attirer l'attention de la bête était la dernière de leur intentions.  
  
Reniflant l'odeur humaine, la bête se délectait à l'avance de son prochain repas, repas qu'elle était en train de choisir. Son regard s'arrêta sur une fillette dissimulée sous la nappe d'une des tables. Peu à manger, mais la jeune chair était la plus savoureuse, c'était du premier choix cet en-cas, un bon amuse-gueule. Rodant doucereusement à travers la pièce comme un taureau se préparant à charger son matador, la bête prit soudain appui contre un pan de mur et se propulsa d'un bon vers sa cible. La mère de l'enfant hurla de terreur tandis que les convives horrifiés essayaient de détourner les yeux de l'inévitable carnage. Mais à mi-chemin de son vol la bête fut percutée par une masse imposante qui l'envoya bouler contre l'un des murs, la laissant sonnée quelques secondes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes et commença à tourner lentement autour de ce qui venait de le priver de son repas.  
  
Ses yeux lui rapportaient que cela était humain mais son odorat ne rapportait aucune peur, plutôt une joie...animale. Cela était imposant, bien deux mètres de haut pour plus de 100 kilos de muscle. La bête n'arrivait pas à distinguer les yeux de la créature derrière ses lunettes noires mais elle distinguait clairement le sourire de prédateur qui ornaient ses lèvres. La bête ne savait pas ce que cela était, mais elle savait que c'était dangereux. La bête rugit de frustration, son repas était si près et l'inconnu osait l'en priver. Elle se mit à faire des mouvements plus rapides autour de son adversaire qui lui ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Profitant de l'avantage, elle l'attaqua de dos, préparant ses crocs à déchiqueter la chair de cet imprudent mais elle eut la surprise de sentir la puissante étreinte de son adversaire se refermer sur elle et la pression qu'il exerçait lui broya la colonne. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un hurlement de douleur qui lui échappa. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'étranger desserra ses bras et laissa glisser la bête au sol, quelques souffles de vie s'échappaient encore de la carcasse de la bête mais celle- ci sentait la fin approcher. Essayant de se redresser vainement sur ses pattes, la bête vit l'étranger s'approcher d'elle et c'est avec une certaine joie qu'elle découvrit que celui-ci tenait en sa main un sabre qu'il avait retiré de son fourreau. Son calvaire allait prendre fin.  
  
L'homme nettoya la lame de son sabre avec l'une des serviettes qui avaient été abandonnées durant la panique générale. Il rengaina son arme et observa la tête de la bête qui finissait de rouler sur le sol. Il hocha la tête satisfait d'avoir accompli sa tâche. Puis regardant autour de lui, il put découvrir que l'assistance encore choquée commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il ramassa son chapeau, l'épousseta et enleva ses lunettes.  
  
- Désolé d'être en retard, il y avait des embouteillages.  
  
L'étonnement se lisait clairement sur le visage de chacun et personne n'osait dire mot. Le dénommé Franck fut le premier à briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.  
  
- Damien ?  
  
Les gens essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits, la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux était à vrai dire des plus troublantes. L'enfer leur avait livré l'un de ses chiens de garde, et sans l'intervention inopinée de Damien, ils en seraient probablement morts. La chance avait été de leur côté, mais ils venaient de basculer dans un monde dont ils ignoraient l'existence. Le voyage n'avait pas de retour, leur vision des choses serait bouleversée à jamais.  
  
- Mais bon Dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ?  
  
Damien s'approcha du buffet et se servit un jus de fruit. Lorsqu'il eut finit de siroter son verre, il se retourna vers celui qui avait posé la question et l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
  
- Un hurleur de l'enfer. On en voit rarement en dehors des cercles infernaux, celui-ci a dû échapper à la surveillance de son maître.  
- Son...son maître ? Cette chose a un maître ?  
  
Damien afficha un sourire à demi-ironique et se dirigea vers le cadavre de la créature.  
  
- Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir la réponse à cette question-là, crois-moi.  
  
Damien sortit une flasque d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et dévissa le bouchon. Lorsqu'il arriva au-dessus de la carcasse, il versa un peu d'un liquide ambre dans un verre. Il examina quelques secondes la bête et rajouta un peu de liquide supplémentaire dans le récipient. Il déposa le verre juste aux flans du cadavre. Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'arrêta.  
  
- Si vous voulez bien ne pas vous approcher du corps, cela serait une bonne chose.  
  
Certains étaient poussés par la curiosité et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas examiner cette chose.  
  
- Pourquoi, il est bien mort n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui avez coupé la tête, il ne peut plus nous faire de mal, non ?  
- Il est mort cela est certain, mais ce n'est pas lui le danger.  
  
Il s'assura que personne n'était à moins de deux mètres de la créature et murmura quelques mots dans une langue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à identifier. Soudain la créature s'embrassa et quelques secondes plus tard il ne restait plus rien d'une quelconque présence démoniaque en ces lieux.  
  
La stupeur qui se lisait sur les visages n'en était pas moindre que quelques instants plutôt. Une jeune femme s'avança vers Damien, une note accusatrice perçait dans sa voie :  
  
- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait çà ? C'était une chance inestimable d'analyser une forme de vie encore inconnue. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'importance que cette découverte avait.

- Oh croyez-moi mademoiselle, j'en suis bien plus conscient que vous ne le pensez. Il est préférable que certaines choses restent dans l'ombre, celle-là en fait partie.  
  
- Vraiment ?Et qui vous êtes pour déterminer ce que les gens doivent savoir ou non ? Dieu ?  
  
Damien haussa les épaules et remit son chapeau sur la tête. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Quelque chose dans le genre, mais la différence entre lui et moi, c'est que si çà avait été lui, aucun d'entre vous ne serait vivant l'heure qu'il est.  
  
- Allez en enfer ! maugréa-t-elle  
  
Damien s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et eut un sourire amusé.  
  
- L'enfer est un endroit très surfait, croyez-moi, j'y vis.  
  
Puis il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit. L'obscurité. Son élément désormais, un monde à part où tout n'est qu'apparences et illusions. Il n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, un protecteur dans l'obscurité qui veillait à ce que d'autres puissent rester ignorants de cet autre monde, puissent conserver leur innocence. L'obscurité était sa plus grande alliée, sa plus grande ennemie, c'était son univers, sa vie. Il remonta sur sa moto et sans un regard en arrière s'engagea à toute allure dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il avait fini son travail ici, et on avait besoin de lui ailleurs.

* * *

La bâtisse était ancienne, et la propriété immense. Nul dans la région ne connaissait les propriétaires du manoir, et tous émettaient des hypothèses sur l'identité des occupants. Nul n'avait vu la moindre présence en ces lieux mais tous avaient constaté que la demeure et son parc étaient fort bien entretenus. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand le portail s'ouvrit et que la moto s'engouffra dans l'allée. Damien posa pied à terre dans l'immense garage qui courait sous le manoir. Sa nuit avait été bien occupée, le hurleur n'ayant été que l'amuse gueule de sa soirée.  
  
- Ils s'enhardissent, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, les manifestations démoniaques sont plus nombreuses ces dernières semaines.  
  
De l'obscurité une douce voie s'éleva, tandis que sa propriétaire s'avançait dans la lumière.  
  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, j'ai contacté l'ordre. Ils sont d'accord avec nos conclusions, il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit de retour. Ils ont convoqué le grand conseil, troublés seront les temps à venir semble-t-il.  
  
- Le grand conseil n'a pas été réuni depuis plus de mille ans. Les temps doivent être graves pour que l'ordre décide de tous nous convoquer. Les initiés ne prendraient pas ce risque sans de bonnes raisons, le pire nous devons craindre.  
  
Une jeune femme rousse se dévoila à la lumière diffuse qui éclairait la cave.  
  
- Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?  
- Je n'y suis pas resté, un hurleur est arrivé avant moi et gâcher la soirée, l'ambiance n'était guère terrible après çà, je suis allé chercher ce que tu m'as demandé.  
  
Damien sortit un paquet d'un des compartiments d'Excelsior. Et le lui tendit. Celle-ci eut une petite grimace d'enthousiasme enfantin lorsqu'elle déballa son présent. Quand celui-ci fût réveillé son visage s'illumina.  
  
- L'iris de Caleo ! Mais comment diantre t'es-tu débrouillé ? - Si je te le dis, où est le mystère ? - Hummpf !  
  
Damien eut un sourire quand celle-ci se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue.  
  
- Bien, si on doit aller au conseil, j'imagine qu'il va nous falloir faire nos bagages.  
  
Violaine eut un mutin sourire et une petite lueur malicieuse illumina son regard.  
  
- En fait je les ai déjà fait avant que tu n'arrives.  
  
Le sourire de Damien s'agrandit voyant très bien où cela allait se terminer.  
  
- Oh ! Mais qu'allons donc nous pouvoir faire de tout ce temps avant la prochaine nuit ?  
  
Leur visage se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Quelques millimètres séparaient encore leurs lèvres.  
  
- Que dirais-tu de ceci ? souffla-t-elle avant de franchir la distance restante pour un tendre baiser.  
  
La nuit les enveloppèrent dans leur manteau protecteur laissant les deux amants plonger dans le torrent de la passion, laissant leur sens s'enivrer dans ce fougueux ballet. Oubliés les dangers de la nuit, oubliés les menaces et incertitudes de l'avenir, seul comptait l'instant présent, seul comptait leur tendre complicité, seul importait pour chacun la présence, le plaisir de l'autre.  
  
Mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit, d'autres avaient de plus sombres intentions... 

* * *

_Paris_.  
  
La nuit recouvrait la capitale française comme un manteau protecteur. L'animation ne semblait vouloir cesser dans cette ville de tous les excès. Tel le sang coulant dans les veines d'un corps, la foule se pressait dans les rues de la cité. Nombreux étaient les badauds qui erraient dans la ville à la recherche de quelques instants fugaces de plaisir. Mais dans les bas-fonds, la populace n'était guère la même. Etres étranges, créatures démoniaques ou féeriques vivaient à l'abri du regard des hommes d'en haut. Souvent ils évitaient les êtres de la surface qu'ils considéraient comme bien plus démoniaques et dangereux que la majorité d'entre eux. Quand eux devaient tuer, c'était par nécessité, mais ceux d'en haut tuaient pour le plaisir, pour assouvir des pulsions, pour des motifs parfois tellement futiles. Qui étaient les plus maléfiques dès lors ?  
  
Si dans les profondeurs de la ville s'étendait un autre monde, à la surface aussi, on pouvait découvrir des fenêtres sur une réalité bien différente de celle de tous les jours. Le bâtiment semblait si vieux et si délabré que nul n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade. Le terrain attisait la convoitise de nombreux promoteurs peu scrupuleux, après tout, quel propriétaire laissant son bien tombé en décrépitude refuserait de tirer un profit d'une telle ruine ? Mais non, le propriétaire n'avait jamais accepté de vendre, et à chaque nouvelle offre, un agent immobilier sortait de nulle part pour offrir une somme dix fois supérieure à celles des autres promoteurs les forçant à se retirer. L'immeuble avait bien plus d'une centaine d'année ce qui dans ces quartiers était des plus rares, les ans semblait avoir eu sur lui de mauvais effets, cependant derrière cette façade de délabrement se cachait en fait d'étonnants bureaux où régnait une activité continue.  
  
A quelques mètres sous la surface, une réunion avait lieu, la salle qui les accueillait était des plus chaleureuses, contrastant ainsi avec l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Autour de la table de réunion, une douzaine de personnes était confortablement installée dans de somptueux fauteuils. Bien que tendue, l'atmosphère restait conviviale, comme si le sujet de leur discussion n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.  
  
- Nous recevons des missives de nos agents à travers le pays, tous ont constaté dans leur secteur une recrudescence d'actes démoniaques hostiles. Nous risquons d'assister à une conjonction d'événements des plus extraordinaires.

- Oui, nos équipes ont de plus en plus de mal à agir discrètement, nos adversaires s'enhardissent davantage chaque jour. 

- Ainsi ce que nous redoutions tant est sur le point d'arriver.  
  
Une femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'éclaircit la voix. Immédiatement les conversations autour de la table cessèrent. Quand la première initiée se décidait à prendre la parole, tous se taisaient, il en était ainsi depuis les débuts de l'ordre.  
  
- Chers amis, oui, la situation s'aggrave et elle s'aggravera encore dans les prochaines semaines. Oui, il s'agit de ce que nous craignions. Oui, dans la situation actuelle nous ne sommes probablement pas en mesure de contrer leurs attaques. C'est pourquoi, j'ai depuis quelque temps déjà pris certaines dispositions. Tout comme les premiers initiés qui m'ont précédé avaient en leur temps anticiper ce jour en préparant les moyens de la riposte. Nous ne sommes pas encore désarmés et hors circuit. Nous tiendrons le rôle qui est le nôtre dans le conflit qui se prépare. C'est pourquoi j'ai convoqué le grand conseil.  
  
La stupeur frappa les différents participants autour de la table.  
  
- Le grand conseil ?  
  
La première initiée hocha la tête.  
  
- Mais Dame Gwendolyne, il n'a pas été convoqué depuis près de mille deux cents ans. Vous savez ce que disent les rouleaux, convoquer le grand conseil c'est un grand risque. Eveiller ceux qui dorment,rassembler toutes nos équipes dans le sanctuaire et entreprendre le Voyage c'est dangereux.  
  
- Je sais mon ami, je sais. Cependant, cela est nécessaire, en tant que première initiée, je suis en possession d'informations qui jusque là sont restées dans l'ombre, et il faut que nos hommes sachent ce qu'ils vont combattre. De plus, ceux qui dorment, en tout cas certains, sont déjà éveillés. Je suis la seule à pouvoir décider de convoquer ou non le grand conseil, tel est mon privilège. Nous partirons donc pour le sanctuaire, le conseil aura lieu dans dix jours. Prévenez toutes vos équipes, notre guerre vient de débuter.  
  
Tous avaient compris que la réunion était terminée et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir d'avantage. La première initiée avait pris sa décision, et celle-ci était irrévocable. Quelques secondes plus tard, la salle s'était vidée. Seule restait encore Gwendolyne et un membre de l'ordre qui semblait aussi âgé qu'elle qui était assit à ses côtés.  
  
- Je déteste faire çà.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Je déteste devoir envoyer ces hommes et ces femmes à une mort presque certaine.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le choix.  
  
- Je déteste avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Je déteste les voir revenir hanter mes nuits.  
  
- Pour ceux qui sont morts combien aujourd'hui sont encore en vie. Notre tâche n'est pas simple, mais elle est indispensable. Eux se battent, mais c'est nous qui les avons choisis, formés et envoyés au front. Ils sont des armes contre les ténèbres, et nous sommes le bras qui les manie. Quelqu'un doit le faire, cela est ainsi depuis des siècles.  
  
- C'est facile pour toi de dire çà, ce ne sont pas tes rêves qu'ils viennent visiter, je suis responsable de ces hommes et femmes, de leur vie...de leur mort. C'est ma faute quand il meurt.

- Vieille chouette, cela fait plus de quarante ans que je partage tes jours et tes nuits, alors écoute-moi bien, tu n'es pas la seule responsable, nous le sommes, nous les initiés, mais eux aussi, ils savent à quoi s'attendre, nous leur avons laissé le choix de nous rejoindre ou non. Ils sont conscients des risques qu'ils encourent. Tu es peut-être la première aînée, mais je suis là pour partager tes peines et tes doutes, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Ne porte pas ce fardeau seul, ma douce amie. Dans ces temps troublés, celaserait trop pour toi seule.  
  
Gwendolyne eut un sourire empli de tristesse et lui tapota affectueusement la main.  
  
- Combien de fois devrais-je remercier les Anciens de t'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie mon vieil ami ? D'un réconfort inestimable tu es, que serais-je devenue sans toi à mes côtés ?  
  
- Je me le demande chaque soir ma belle.  
  
Le vieil homme plongea ses yeux bleu acier dans ceux de la première initiée. Ce n'était plus le compagnon qui parlait, mais un membre de l'ordre au premier initié.  
  
- Gwen, quels secrets caches-tu encore dans ta manche ? Tu n'aurais pas pris ce risque de convoquer le conseil sans avoir un ou deux atouts cachés.  
  
Gwendolyne eut un sourire plein d'amertume.  
  
- Les secrets inhérents à ma charge j'en ai peur. Mais puisque le temps d'en dévoiler certains approche, rien ne s'oppose à ce que je te les confie à toi mon cœur : Ils sont déjà éveillés.  
  
Et dans la protection de ces lieux aux charmes ineffables, certains songes jadis perdus, certaines légendes tombées dans l'oubli furent réveillés. Et la flamme de l'espoir éclaira l'aube d'un couple peu ordinaire...

* * *

L'île n'avait pas été habitée depuis fort longtemps. C'était un des rares endroits qui semblait encore vierge de toute présence humaine, un vestige d'un temps passé et révolu. Pourtant, malgré les apparences, une vie intelligente avait jadis mis les pieds sur cette île et y avait laissé son empreinte, faisant simplement en sorte que celle-ci ne dénature pas le paysage, faisant en sorte de rester en harmonie avec la plus ancienne forme de vie : la faune et la flore. Ceux qui étaient venus là n'étaient guère restés longtemps, juste le temps de bâtir leur sanctuaire et de protéger les lieux par une barrière mystique qui rendait l'île inaccessible et quasiment invisible pour le commun des mortels. Ceux qui s'aventuraient là sans en avoir la clef risquaient de se perdre à jamais dans les limbes entourant l'île, laissant ainsi cette terre vierge des méfaits de l'humanité. Nulle technologie n'avait permis à l'arrogant humain de venir conquérir cette terre qui se refusait encore à lui. Ainsi était né le triangle des Bermudes une éternité auparavant quand l'homme apprenait encore à marcher.  
  
Aujourd'hui, la nature était maîtresse des lieux, d'étranges arbres, sans pareil autour du globe, s'élevaient de la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le rivage. Dans les sous-bois d'incroyables animaux dont nul n'aurait imaginé l'existence s'amusaient, chassaient, cueillaient ou paressaient à l'ombre d'immenses baobabs. Au loin, au sommet des montagnes, d'énormes silhouettes paressaient au soleil, faisant dorer leurs écailles, parfois l'un de ces seigneurs dragons prenait son envol pour surveiller le domaine dont ils étaient les gardiens et profitait alors de l'occasion pour fondre sur une biche dont il faisait son repas.  
  
La nature luxuriante offrait aux yeux des mortels un spectacle des plus féeriques en ces lieux. Légendes et mythes oubliés trouvaient ici leur source, préservées de la main dévastatrice d'une humanité bien sotte et prompte à faire sienne un monde qui ne leur appartient pas, un monde que d'autres qu'eux habitaient. Cette humanité dans sa folle arrogance, dans le fol inconscient d'une jeunesse bien difficile, drapé dans sa fierté, dans son orgueil et dans son égoïsme n'avait pensé qu'à elle, pillant les ressources de la terre sans remords ni regrets, faisant d'étendues pleines de vie des déserts de désolation, des plaines arides où se dressaient fièrement les buildings et autres complexes industriels, consommateurs insatiables de vies et d'espoirs.  
  
Ici l'humanité était absente, cela n'était pas un mal. Nulles préoccupations politiques ou religieuses n'avaient cours, préservant ce lieu d'un poison insidieux et sournois. Ici on ne se battait pas au nom d'idéologies parfois rétrogrades et hypocrites, nulle trace de fanatisme ou d'ostracisme, nulle trace de ces maux colportés par cette humanité qui telle une nuée d'insecte s'était propagée à travers le monde, conquérant des terres qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle-même, élevant des nations et des empires, les faisant s'écrouler au nom d'un homme, d'une religion ou d'une idéologie, au nom de ce capitalisme, nouvelle religion d'un homme avide de pouvoirs et richesses et si prompt à oublier les erreurs et atrocités commises hier pour mieux en commettre de nouvelle sans que cela ne pèse sur une conscience depuis bien longtemps sclérosée. Ici seul importait la vie, les seules règles étaient celle de la nature, les intentions des uns et des autres étaient simples et limpides, pas comme l'esprit torturé et tortueux des hommes qui souvent cachaient leurs ambitions et manigances sous le masque de l'honorabilité. Depuis longtemps l'humanité avait quitté et oublié ce lieu, et n'y était plus revenu, laissant l'innocence et la pureté de l'endroit inviolées.  
  
Au milieu de l'île, se dressait un édifice des plus remarquables dans sa conception. Il rappelait vaguement les pyramides égyptiennes ou les temples mayas, mais sa construction, son architecture le faisait paraître différent, car construit bien des millénaires auparavant. Couleur ocre, le temple semblait protégé des intrusions de la nature sauvage qui l'entourait, comme si quelqu'un entretenait le jardin environnant les abords immédiats de l'édifice.  
  
La façade scintillait de milles couleurs que les ans n'avaient point abîmé, n'avaient point terni. L'édifice était réellement majestueux, dégageant une douce impression de force et de grâce en ses formes. Le soleil semblait lui- même caresser le bâtiment, la nature environnante formait un écrin des plus délicats pour cette perle d'architecture. Un petit moineau se faufila dans le temps lumineux et trouva son chemin jusqu'à une salle emplie de tapisseries et autres tentures aux couleurs chaudes.  
  
Au sein de cette chambre des plus confortables dans la chaleur de la matinée naissante, une jeune femme s'éveilla. Elle s'étira tranquillement. Se levant gracieusement de son lit, elle enfila un peignoir de soie verte pour couvrir sa nudité. Puis effleurant tout juste le sol, elle glissa jusqu'à une commode où un peigne de nacre l'attendait. Coiffant ses longs cheveux d'or, elle plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans le miroir qui lui faisait face écoutant les pépiements de l'oiseau.  
  
- Nos invités arrivent ? Oh et moi qui ne suis pas encore prête. Nalya, peux-tu aller les accueillir pour moi ?  
  
L'oiseau pépia gaiement deux fois avant de prendre son envol vers le rivage. Au loin arrivait un blanc voilier...

* * *

La réunion du grand conseil avait commencé depuis plus de trois jours. Gwendolyne et les autres émissaires de l'ordre étaient enfermés dans la salle du conseil depuis leur arrivée. Damien et Violaine faisaient parti des rares privilégiés à avoir pu accompagner la première initiée. Leur organisation était tapie dans l'ombre depuis des siècles, même les sorciers avaient oubliés leur existence. La magie faisait partie intégrante de leur vie, mais leur mode de vie était éloigné de ceux des sorciers Leur art même était différent. Ils étaient les gardiens de l'équilibre universel, leur tâche était simple et ancienne : empêcher les anciens démons de fouler de nouveau la terre des hommes, n'hésitant pas pour ce faire à user de magie et de technologie. Entre eux, ils se nommaient les techno-mages.  
  
Gwendolyne s'avança vers la plage de sable blanc où patientaient Damien et Violaine. Ceux-ci avaient profité de la longueur des débats pour apprécier les charmes de ce lieu extraordinaire et à l'occasion se dorer au soleil ou comme maintenant se baigner dans l'eau si pure du lagon.  
  
- Damien, Violaine, approchez mes enfants, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent le rivage et vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de la vieille dame.  
  
- Mes enfants, le grand conseil est d'accord, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la situation empirer. Voldemort est bien de retour, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Mais des adversaires se dressent déjà sur sa route.  
  
- Le jeune Potter ?  
  
- Lui et d'autres, en effet. Dure est leur lutte, la cible privilégiée du Mage Noir ils sont. Notre aide, nous allons leur apporter.  
  
- Notre aide madame ? Mais cela voudra dire que nous allons...  
  
- ...devoir sortir au grand jour, oui, je le crains. Mais les temps que nous vivons sont des temps désepérés, et aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.  
  
- Comment allons-nous les aider ? demanda, curieuse, Violaine.  
  
- Protégez le jeune Potter, un rôle déterminant il aura à jouer, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu. Vous allez intégrer Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise et assurer sa protection de l'intérieur. Nos arts seront d'une grande utilité à leurs défenses. Mon ami Albertforth a convaincu son frère de vous prendre tout deux comme professeurs.  
  
Damien laissa échapper un soupir.  
  
- Et moi qui était heureux de quitter l'école, va falloir que j'y retourne. Mais qui ai-je offenser pour mériter un tel sort ?  
  
Cela ne put que faire sourire la vieille dame qui savait très bien que Damien serait là-bas dans son élément.  
  
- Quand partons-nous madame ?  
  
- Dans un instant mon enfant. Mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Nous ne sommes que des gardiens, pas des soldats. Nous faisons en sorte que d'autres ne perdent pas cette guerre, mais nous ne la gagnerons pas pour eux. Damien, la Dame m'a dit qu'un présent vous attendrait Poudlard, il vous faudra aller le chercher aux gardiennes du lac, elle vous demande d'en faire bonne usage.  
  
La vieille femme ferma quelques instants les yeux et dessina dans les airs un signe cabalistique des plus anciens. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient plus là...

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre d'introduction terminé. C'était pour présenter les nouveaux personnages, l'histoire commencera réellement au prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews s'il vous plait !!! _


	2. Vacances en famille 1ère partie

**Titre** : Harry Potter et Les Technomages

**Auteur** : Belval

**Email** : malard(tiret bas)sebastien(arobase)yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer** : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à miss Rowling, et Poudlard aussi ! Mais le reste, nouveau perso et scénario, çà c'est à moi !

**Résum** : Lisez et vous découvrirez, non mais !

**Note** : ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors laissez moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer ou à arrêter. Et si vous pensez devinez la suite, mailez moi !

* * *

Chapitre 2a : Vacances en famille

Les grandes vacances d'été. Un bonheur incroyable pour les jeunes collégiens et autres lycéens du monde entier. Enfin, presque, pour Harry Potter 17 ans dans quelques jours, les vacances d'été étaient tout, sauf du bonheur. Surtout le début des vacances qu'il devait immanquablement passer avec son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Ceux-ci détestaient cordialement leur neveu qu'ils avaient dû recueillir à la mort de ses parents. Car voyez-vous, Harry Potter n'était pas un adolescent normal. Bien au contraire. Depuis sa 11ème année, Harry était officiellement membre du monde des sorciers, élève au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie anglaise dirigée par le Grand Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.  
  
Dans ce monde là, Harry Potter n'était pas non plus un adolescent normal, il était une légende vivante. C'était lui, qui à l'âge de 1 an, avait vaincu le mage Noir, le fléau de l'Angleterre : le terrifiant Lord Voldemort. Mais cela lui avait coûté beaucoup : son père et sa mère avaient été tués dans l'attaque. Les mangemorts, fidèles du Lord Noir, s'étaient pour la plupart fait très discret après l'inattendue défaite de leur maître. Mais certains avaient œuvré dans l'ombre à son retour.  
  
Pour sa première année, il avait dû affronter son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui voulait se servir de la pierre philosophale pour ressusciter Voldemort.  
  
Lors de sa deuxième année, il avait dû affronter le jeune Tom Jedusor, négatif en couleur et plus jeune du Lord. Celui-ci s'était servi d'une élève de Poudlard pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets et offrir la liberté au terrifiant basilic. Le massacre avait été évité par la loyauté de Harry et le courage de Fumseck.  
  
A sa troisième année, un terrible sorcier, qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort, s'évada de la prison d'Azkaban avec pour unique but de tuer celui qui avait causé la chute de son maître. Enfin, c'est ce que tout portait à croire, car ce terrible bagnard n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son père et accessoirement son parrain, et la cible n'était pas Harry mais le véritable traître, celui qui avait guidé le Lord Noir jusqu'à James et Lily Potter, et qui s'était fait passer pour mort durant 13 ans. Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry, avait été envoyé dans la terrible prison pour le meurtre de ce traître de Peter Pettigrow, autre ami des Potter. Alors qu'enfin la vérité allait éclater, Peter pût s'échapper et la cavale de Sirius fut obligé de reprendre.  
  
Sa quatrième année ne fut guère plus calme. Un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard réussit à l'inscrire au tournoi des quatre maisons, et si les épreuves ne le tuèrent pas, elles furent fatales à Cédric Diggory, camarade d'Harry. Celui-ci fut tué de la main même de Lord Voldemort qui avait utilisé l'événement pour préparer son grand retour. Harry lui-même fut la clef de sa résurrection.  
  
La cinquième de ses années à Poudlard fût la pire. Voldemort était revenu à la vie et faisait des siennes, le ministère de la magie s'était enfermé dans son cocon protecteur en refusant d'accepter le retour du terrible Voldemort. Leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage, était pire que tout, véritable tyran sur pattes qui n'avaient d'autres buts que la déchéance du grand Dumbledore. Sirius, dernier parent encore vivant fut tué lors d'un combat avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et Dumbledore, seul allié et soutien immuable, fut chassé de Poudlard et semblait même prendre ses distances avec lui. La pire année de sa vie c'était terminé par la découverte d'une prophétie : il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort mais des deux, il ne devait en restait qu'un.  
  
Malgré toutes ces épreuves, Harry avait des motifs de satisfaction : il avait enfin trouvé de vrais amis : Hagrid, le demi-géant garde-chasse et gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ; Ronald Weasley, ami au grand cœur; Hermione Granger, douce et solide soutien, Albus Dumbledore, grand- père adoptif au génie et à la folie reconnue ; Fred et Georges Weasley, dieux de la farce ; Ginny Weasley, ex-groupie devenue véritable amie ; Molly et Arthur Weasley, ceux qui lui servaient de parents adoptifs et qui le considéraient comme leur propre fils ; Remus Lupin, loup-garou au grand cœur et dernier ami de ses parents ; Minerva McGonagall, sévère mais juste directrice de Gryffondor ; Hedwige, chouette maligne et fidèle confidente ; Fumseck, phénix fidèle compagnon des durs instants. Après ces dures années chez son oncle et sa tante, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler chez lui, il avait enfin trouvé des gens qu'il pouvait appeler sa famille.  
  
Et il avait découvert le Quidditch. Le sport le plus populaire du monde des sorciers. Voler sur un balai était devenu sa passion, et il excellait dans cette discipline. Plus jeune attrappeur de Poudlard, il en était aussi l'un des plus doués. Mais en cinq participations, il n'avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, qu'une seule fois en troisième année. A sa première tentative, il avait raté le dernier match pour cause d'infirmerie, a sa deuxième tentative, l'enlèvement d'une élève, la douce Ginny, avait interrompu le tournoi, la quatrième année, le tournoi n'avait pas eu lieu à cause du tournoi des 3 sorciers, et il s'était fait expulser de l'équipe par la terrible Dolorès Ombrage lors de sa cinquième, alors que Gryffondor remportait sans lui la coupe.  
  
Cette première partie des vacances s'était plutôt bien passé, son oncle et sa tante n'avaient osé l'ennuyer de peur des représailles que les membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient clairement formulé la veille de son retour à Privet Drive. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia avaient beau détesté les sorciers, et Harry en particulier, ils l'avaient laissé en paix, fini les brimades, fini les repas où trois haricots se battaient en duel dans son assiette, il avait enfin eu une vie à peu près normal chez les Dursley. Même Dudley hésitait avant de s'en prendre à lui. Il y avait du mieux. Mais Harry déprimait.  
  
Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry broyait du noir. Il se sentait responsable, il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. C'était par sa faute si celui-ci s'était précipité pour le sauver des griffes de Voldemort. C'était sa faute si Cédric était mort, c'était sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. C'était sa faute, tout simplement.  
  
Mais il ne revivrait pas l'année qui s'était écoulé. Non. Il avait été insupportable avec ses amis, avec Mr et Mrs Weasley, avec Dumbledore. Il avait passé ses nerfs sur eux, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Et eux avaient laissé Harry faire, ils l'avaient laissé se montrer injuste avec eux. Il ne méritait pas de tels amis. Cette année, il ne recommencerait pas les mêmes erreurs. Dumbledore lui avait jadis dit que ce qui le différencier de Jedusor c'est que lui avait choisi de ne pas être un ambitieux et perfide Serpentard. Albus avait oublié une chose, ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort, c'est que lui avait des amis. Il était aimé et il les aimait en retour. C'était sa force, l'amour de sa mère, l'amour de ses amis, l'amour de la famille Weasley, l'amour de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais il y était parvenu. Les malheurs du monde pouvaient continuer à le frapper, il serait toujours entouré d'êtres aimants. Ils étaient sa force et non sa faiblesse.  
  
Il vaincrait Voldemort. Pour eux. Pour lui. Pour vivre enfin et non plus survivre.  
  
Cette année, il acceptait enfin de devoir rester chez les Dursley, car il savait pourquoi il le devait. Le charme qui avait vaincu Voldemort se renforçait ici et l'aiderait dans l'année qui allait venir. Mais même s'il acceptait sa captivité, il lui tardait de retrouver ses amis, de retrouver Poudlard et les autres élèves.  
  
Harry fit la grimace. Il venait de penser à son autre pire ennemi : Draco Malefoy, préfet des serpentards, fils de Lucius Malefoy, l'un des fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort, aujourd'hui interné à Azkaban. Draco qui avait juré de venger son père. Draco qui ferait tout pour lui rendre l'année invivable. Mais quand on avait un Voldemort aux trousses, que craindre d'un élève arrogant et vaniteux comme Malefoy ? Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Quelque chose venait de toquer à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pour les moldus parmi lesquels il vivait, cela aurait semblait des plus étranges et des plus inquiétants. Mais pas pour un sorcier, pas pour ceux qui avaient pour habitude d'utiliser des chouettes ou autres hiboux pour faire parvenir leur courrier.  
  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et fut submergé par une tornade de plume. Coqcigrue, le hibou minuscule de Ron, volait à toute vitesse à travers la petite chambre d'Harry. Plus excité que le petit hibou, c'était dur de trouver. Enervée par la présence de l'intrus en son domaine, Hedwige se mit à piailler, faisant de la chambre de Harry un enfer pour les oreilles de celui-ci. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir : Oncle Vernon approchait. De toute évidence, vu comme il grommelait dans le couloir, il n'était guère d'une agréable humeur. Depuis le début des vacances, il faisait d'impressionnants efforts pour tolérer Harry et se retenir de quelconques remarques. Mais l'arrivée de Coq risquait de le faire sortir de ses gonds et de transformer les semaines à venir en véritable enfer.  
  
- Harry Potter !!! Veux-tu bien faire taire cet oiseau de malheur ? cria l'oncle derrière la porte de la chambre. Il va réveiller les voisins et tout le quartier. Calme cette sale bestiole ou elle finira dans mon assiette !  
  
Harry réussit enfin à attraper Coq et à le faire entrer dans la cage pour amis qu'Harry avait installé en début d'été.  
  
- Çà y est mon oncle, il va se calmer. Il me porte juste un message de l'ordre.  
  
Harry s'autorisa un sourir dans sa chambre, il y avait fort à parier que derrière la porte Vernon Dursley était devenu blanc comme un linge à la mention des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Maugrey Fol Oeil et compères, Vernon n'en menait pas large. Les menaces plus qu'explicites de ceux-ci l'avaient calmé et bien qu'il n'appréciait pas davantage Harry que les étés précédents, il se tenait tranquille et n'osait plus s'en prendre à son neveu.  
  
- Bien, Bien.  
  
Les bruits de pas dans le couloir lui apprirent que Vernon était probablement retourné se coucher. L'an passé, il ne s'en serait pas tiré aussi facilement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la tête qu'avait fait les Dursley quand il était revenu. C'était l'un des moments les plus jouissifs de sa courte vie.  
  
- Alors Coq, quelles nouvelles du Terrier m'apportes-tu ?  
  
Harry récupéra l'enveloppe qu'avait transporté le minuscule oiseau et entreprit de l'ouvrir.  
  
" _Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que çà doit être dur pour toi, la disparition de Sirius et tout çà, mais on est là nous pour t'aider. Remus est très touché par l'absence de son ami, on le voit rarement, il a l'air très triste. Tonks essaie de le bouger, de le faire rire (elle aussi elle souffre de l'absence de Patmol) mais Remus reste cloîtré dans sa chambre_.  
  
_Cette année, nous viendrons te chercher plus tôt que d'habitude, Dumbledore souhaite que tu puisses passer ton anniversaire avec nous. Les membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher dans une semaine, papa aurait voulu venir, mais il ne peut pas avec son nouveau travail. Tu te rends comptes, Papa est devenu ministre de la magie !! C'est Percy qui est vert, lui qui voulait plus entendre parler de nous, il travail pour papa maintenant. Charlie et Bill sont arrivés à la maison aussi, Hermione aussi est venue passer les vacances avec sa famille à la maison, mais elle est vraiment bizarre depuis quelque temps Mione, enfin tu verras bien quand tu seras là !  
  
Bon, je t'attends avec impatience, et tous les autres aussi ! J'espère que les Dursley sont pas trop vaches avec toi, sinon maman a dit qu'ils auraient de ces nouvelles.  
  
Ron._  
  
_PS : Maugrey et les autres viendront te chercher comme la dernière fois, prévient les Dursley."  
_  
Harry poussa un cri de joie, ainsi Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il ne passerait pas le même été calamiteux que l'an dernier et qu'il pourrait passer son anniversaire avec ses amis, avec sa vraie famille ! C'était un beau cadeau.  
  
Harry saisit sa plume et commença à répondre :  
  
"_Cher Ron,  
  
Sirius me manque, c'est vrai. Et rester avec les Dursley n'ai pas génial pour remonter le moral. Ici, je suis tout seul, et je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, de penser à lui. Et vous me manquez tous, j'ai hâte de vous voir, vous êtes un baume pour mon cœur et j'en ai bien besoin.  
  
Alors Mione est devenue bizarre ? Bizarre comment ? Et Remus broie du noir lui aussi ? Je vais lui parler moi tu vas voir !! J'ai reçu le nouveau guide historique du Quidditch, je te le prêterai, tu verras il est génial !  
  
Il me tarde de vous voir, vivement qu'ils viennent me chercher, même si les Dursley sont plutôt tranquilles cet été. Maugrey leur a fait tellement peur, qu'ils n'osent même plus m'engueuler quand je fais sortir Hedwige.  
  
Harry Potter."  
_  
Le jeune sorcier referma l'enveloppe et la donna au Hibou de Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. Cet été s'annonçait bien mieux que le précédent.  
  
- Allez Coq, amène çà à ton maître !  
  
Et dans la nuit londonienne, le petit hibou, porteur d'espoirs de belles vacances, s'envola...

* * *

Cours début de chapitre, mais çà permet de faire patienter ! Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire.


	3. Vacances en famille 2ère partie

**Titre** : Harry Potter et Les Technomages

**Auteur** : Belval

**Email** : malard(tiret bas)sebastien(arobase)yahoo.fr

**Disclaimer** : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent tous à miss Rowling, et Poudlard aussi ! Mais le reste, nouveau perso et scénario, çà c'est à moi !

**Résum** : Lisez et vous découvrirez, non mais !

**Note** : ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors laissez moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer ou à arrêter. Et si vous pensez devinez la suite, mailez moi !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vacances en famille 2ème partie

Damien et Violaine en restaient pantois. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait pensé voir un jour un tel édifice. Le château qui était devant eux était immense, et le parc autour des plus étranges. Ils avaient bien sûr entendu parler de cet endroit, Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de voir l'endroit. Cela dépassait leurs suppositions les plus folles. L'endroit sentait la magie. Tout ici avait cette petite touche féerique et onirique qui donnait à ce lieu un charme ineffable.  
  
Damien se tourna vers sa compagne et un sourire enfantin vint éclairer son visage. Dans quelques jours, il allait fêter ses 35 ans, mais en paraissait toujours 10 de moins, et en cet instant plus que jamais, Violaine eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un adolescent. Elle-même venait tout juste de fêter ses 24 ans, mais le monde où elle vivait la faisait sentir plus âgée.  
  
- Tu te rends comptes le nombre de femmes de ménages qu'ils doivent employer pour entretenir cet endroit ? lui demande-t-il Dam, tu sais, ils ont des elfes de maison pour çà. Oh ! Oh ! Tu crois qu'ils les payent ? Vu la somme de travail que çà doit demander de s'occuper d'un tel endroit, çà serait la moindre des choses.  
  
Violaine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Décidément celui-là, on ne le changerait pas de sitôt, toujours à s'insurger de la moindre injustice, toujours prêt à s'enflammer pour un rien. Mais c'était ce côté passionné qui lui avait plu chez lui.  
  
- Si tu veux, on posera la question à Dumblemore.  
  
Damien ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce lapsus.  
  
- Dumbledore, ma chère, Dumbledore et non pas Dumblemore. Oh çà và hein ! lui répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Bon, on y va, cela serait mal venu de faire attendre notre nouveau patron.  
  
Et les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin qui menait à Poudlard.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés la veille à Pré-au-lard, car tout le monde sait que l'on ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et en avait profiter pour visiter les lieux. Même si la magie faisait partie de leur vie, ils ne vivaient pas à réellement parler dans le monde des sorciers, et n'étaient guère au fait des us et coutumes régnant chez les sorciers. Dès lors, ils avaient passé la journée entière à se documenter sur ce monde étrange qui s'ouvrait à eux. Règles et histoire du Quidditch, histoire de Poudlard, Grande encyclopédie du monde magique, Guide des créatures magiques, archive de la gazette du sorcier, tout y était passé, heureusement pour eux qu'ils disposaient de puissants sorts de lecture, car sinon ils y auraient passé tout un mois à compiler toutes ces informations. Ils étaient désormais prêt à faire illusion dans un tout autre univers.  
  
Les technomages s'étaient fondus depuis plusieurs milliers d'années dans la foule, anonymes parmi les anonymes. Ils vivaient comme des moldus, avec les moldus, travaillaient avec ceux qu'eux appelaient les gens normaux. Rien ne les différenciaient des autres, ou presque. Comme les premières années débarquant du monde moldu, ils étaient émerveillés, étonnés par la féerie qui les entourait. Il fallait arriver à donner le change, se faire passer pour plus sorcier que les sorciers s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention.  
  
C'est perdu dans ces pensées qu'ils arrivèrent dans le château de Poudlard. L'intérieur était pire que la façade. Si de dehors, le château semblai immense, vu de l'intérieur, c'était encore pire, un véritable labyrinthe, un enchevêtrement de couloirs et de portes, de salles et de halls. Les tableaux et les glaces les apostrophaient toutes les dix secondes, des fantômes passaient devant eux et les saluaient comme si de rien n'était. L'incroyable était devenu leur réalité.  
  
- Bien, alors où va-t-on, mon cher ?

- Euh...je dois dire que je n'en sais fichtre rien, Vio, t'as une idée ?

-Oui, demandons à un des ces miroirs, ils seront peut-être capable de nous indiquer le chemin ?

-Ah ils te plaisent ces miroirs, surtout depuis qu'ils t'ont dit que t'était sublime dans cet ensemble !  
  
Et encore une fois, Violaine tira la langue à son compagnon, se montrant ainsi aussi enfantin que lui.  
  
- Hum Hum !  
  
Violaine et Damien se retournèrent ensemble vers la nouvelle arrivée. Chignon serré, lunettes sur le nez, regard scrutateur, Minerva McGonagall les observait attentivement, les soumettant à un examen des plus approfondis.  
  
- Vous devez être les nouveaux professeurs, si je ne m'abuse. Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, puis nous irons nous restaurer, le professeur ne rentrera que demain soir du ministère. Il devait s'entretenir avec Mr Weasley, notre nouveau ministre, mais il m'a chargé de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard.  
  
- Oh !  
  
Damien regarda gênée la vieille femme, elle lui faisait penser à un de ces professeurs qui l'avait pris en faute autrefois et lui avait passé un savon. _Mais tu es prof, tu n'es plus un élève, elle ne va pas te manger, non mais, allez reprends toi un peu mon gars, quelle impression tu dois lui donner !_ songea-t-il. Puis il lui fit l'un de ses sourires charmeurs qui n'avaient laissé que peu de demoiselles indifférentes.  
  
- Enchanté professeur McGonagall. Damien Raven, et voici ma collègue, le professeur Violaine Belval.

-Enchantée, j'espère que vous vous plairez à Poudlard. Suivez-moi, nous allons vous installer, puis je vous ferai visiter le château. Les élèves n'arriveront pas tout de suite, vous aurez quelques semaines pour faire connaissance avec les lieux.

- Parfait professeur, le château a l'air si immense que je ne doute pas un seul instant que je m'y prendrais sans problème.  
  
Minerva eut un léger sourire.  
  
- Oh mais vous pouvez en être certains. Moi-même il m'arrive parfois de me perdre quand les escaliers changent de place, que les portes disparaissent. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai découvert une salle que je ne connaissais pas, et à mon avis, c'est pas la seule salle cachée de Poudlard. Certains élèves disent que le château est vivant, et pour y avoir vécu des années et des années, je suis d'accord avec eux, Poudlard est bel et bien vivant.  
  
Experts de la lutte contre les démons, chercheurs de reliques magiques, Damien et Violaine ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris par les dires du professeur McGonagall : un château vivant ? Çà dépassait tout ce à quoi ils auraient pu s'attendre. Mais avant de pouvoir questionner plus en avant le professeur de métamorphose, un fantôme surgit de nulle part pour parler à la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
- Professeur McGonagall, le directeur essaie de vous joindre par le réseau de cheminée.

-Ah oui, il avait dit qu'il prendrait de vos nouvelles. Merci sir Nicholas.

-C'était avec plaisir professeur.  
  
Minerva se retourna vers ses invités.  
  
- Si vous voulez bien suivre sir Nicholas, il vous conduira à la grande salle, je vous rejoindrai là-bas dans un moment.  
  
Damien et Violaine ne purent qu'acquieser d'un hochement de tête, même pour eux trop de choses bizarres arrivaient en même temps.  
  
Tandis que les deux nouveaux professeurs suivaient Nick-quasi-sans-tête, Minerva gagna prestement ses appartements. La tête de Dumbledore apparaissait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
- Ah Albus, vous êtes encore là, parfait, je craignais de devoir contacter toutes les cheminées du ministère pour vous trouver.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et plus grand sorcier de tout les temps selon bon nombres de sorcier, esquissa un sourire par cheminée interposée.  
  
- Et vous ne m'auriez pas trouver Minerva, je ne suis pas au ministère ma bonne amie, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nos professeurs sont bien arrivés ?

-Oh oui, ils sont là. Mais ils ont l'air étranges, Albus, ils se comportent comme des Moldus qui n'auraient jamais vu de magie, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Absolument Minerva, absolument, mon frère me l'a recommandé. Et même si Alberforth est quelque peu excentrique, j'ai confiance en son jugement. Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, bien que doués de pouvoirs magiques, ils vivent dans le monde des moldus et n'ont pas l'habitude de notre monde. Je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'adapter à Poudlard.

-Comme vous voudrez Albus. Vous revenez demain soir comme prévu ?

- Je crains que non Minerva, il m'est venue une idée qui devrait vous plaire.  
  
La lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux du vieil homme soufflait au professeur McGonagall que le grand Dumbledore préparait encore une de ces surprises dont il avait le secret. Malgré son grand âge, il restait encore un vrai gamin par moment mais c'était Albus Dumbledore, et cela pardonnait tout. Et puis cela faisait parti de sa légende et de son charme. Le seul sorcier dont on avait peur Lord Voldemort était un vieil excentrique attachant qui tenait par-dessus tout au bien être de ses élèves et à la sécurité de Poudlard. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient contester le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore était le meilleur directeur que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu. Et beaucoup parmi cela pensaient qu'il aurait fait un merveilleux ministre de la magie à la place de ce fantoche de Cornélius Fudge.  
  
-Que mijotez-vous donc Albus Dumbledore ? interrogea-t-elle avec un malicieux sourire qu'elle n'affichait que très rarement, le plus souvent en présence du directeur de Poudlard.

-Demain vous n'aurez qu'à aller au Terrier, je vous rejoindrai là-bas, vous verrez bien.  
  
Minerva fronça les sourcils prête à questionner davantage le célèbre sorcier, mais finalement préféra se retenir. Si Dumbledore ne voulait ps répondre, il ne répondrait pas, elle le connaissait suffisament pour savoir çà.  
  
-Soit, Albus, je vous verrai là-bas dans ce cas. Je vais retourner auprès de nouveaux venus. Au fait, ils sont deux, et nous n'avons qu'un poste Albus.

-Je sais Minerva, je sais. Le professeur Raven s'occupera des DCFM et le professeur Belval enseignera la démonologie. Nom d'une chouette, je dois vous laisser Minnie.  
  
Minerva resta quelques secondes à regarder le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Qu'elle détestait quand il faisait çà, quand il l'appelait Minnie. Secouant la tête de dépit, elle quitta ses quartiers et partit en direction de la grande salle...

* * *

Albus regarda sa cheminée avec un petit sourire. Il savait qu'à Poudlard Minerva devait être en train de le maudire. Elle détestait quand il faisait çà, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son cher professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Les choses s'étaient améliorées ces dernières semaines. Le ministère avait enfin accepté que Voldemort soit de retour. L'obstination de Fudge lui avait cependant coûté sa place. Et l'opinion publique avait offert de nouveau la place à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci avait refusé une fois de plus. Le choix s'était donc porté vers un membre du ministère proche de Dumbledore : Arthur Weasley. L'une des personnes les plus intégres du ministère dont le dégout pour les mangemorts et l'intérêt pour les moldus étaient connus de tous et toute sa famille combattait Voldemort et les mangemorts. Son honnêteté et ses liens avec Dumbledore avait fait de lui le candidat idéal pour le poste.  
  
A peine s'était-il installé dans ses nouvelles fonctions que déjà il avait pris des mesures énergiques contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Bon nombre de personnes dont les relations avec Voldemort étaient notoirementconnus n'étaient désormais plus les bienvenus au ministère. Tout les aurors avaient été mobilisés pour faire la chasse au seigneur noir, en quelques jours à peine, Arthur Weasley avait plus dans la lutte contre les forces de l'ombre que Fudge en plusieurs années et par les temps actuels, cela faisait de lui un ministre des plus appréciés. Et contrairement au précédent ministre, il n'hésitait pas à faire appel à Dumbledore. Mais cela faisait désormais de lui et sa famille une cible de premier ordre pour Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Raison pour laquelle il fallait les faire déménager d'urgence. Raison pour laquelle Dumbledore était là. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit et nul ne pouvait le trouver sans l'aide d'Albus, cela en faisait une résidence des plus sûrs pour les Weasley.  
  
Mais avant de faire venir les Weasley, Albus s'était promis de rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un. L'année écoulée, il avait dû se montrer plus distant que jamais envers ce pauvre harry, et il avait à se faire pardonner. Autant commencer tout de suite. Dans un plop sonore, Dumbledore transplana à Privet Drive.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était revenu ici, cela faisait depuis cette terrible nuit où Voldemort avait été banni et où James et Lilly Potter étaient morts. Depuis cette nuit où le destin de beaucoup avait basculé. La maison était comme dans ses souvenirs, il savait que Harry n'était guère le bienvenue dans cette maison où la magie était haïe, il savait que lui non plus ne serait point chalereusement acueilli. Mais il avait dû confier Harry a ces gens pour sa propre sécurité, aujourd'hui, il venait l'en retirer.  
  
Avançant en sifflotant vers le perron de la maisonnette, il se rémomora l'arrivée d'Hagrid seize ans auparavant. La tête de Minnie avait vallu le détour quand le demi-géant était descendu de la moto de Black. La nuit était plus avancée qu'aujourd'hui, et autrement plus chargée en émotion, mais ce qui se préparait risquait d'être intéressant.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte, il décida de se comporter comme un bon moldu et sonna trois coups brefs à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, un gros homme tout rond vint lui ouvrir la porte. Quand il vit l'acoutrement de Dumbledore son sang se glaça, le rouge lui monta aux joues : colère ou peur bien heureux était celui-ci qui aurait pu le dire.  
  
- Bonsoir monsieur Dursley, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, puis-je entrer ? Je voudrais voir Harry Potter.  
  
Grommelant et ralant comme un porc en chaleur, Vernon Durlsey ne put que laisser passer l'impressionnant vieil homme. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à des sorciers n'avait pas été oubliée : ils l'avaient clairement menacé de représailles si Harry devait ête maltraité ou si ses conditions de vie à Privet Drive ne s'amélioraient pas. Harry s'était-il plaint ? Pourtant ils avaient été moins désagréable avec lui cette année, Vernon avait bien fait comprendre à son fils et sa femme qu'il n'avait guère envie de recevoir la visite d'un Maugrey Fol Oeil ou d'un Remus Lupin en colère. Pourquoi diable ce vieux fou venait les voir ?  
  
- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal à Harry. Nous l'avons nourri et habillé au mieux  
  
Dumbeldore ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. De toute évidence les remontrances faites en juin avaient été bénéfiques et les Dursley se montraient un peu plus complaisant cette année avec Harry.  
  
- Je ne suis pas là pour cela monsieur Dursley. En fait je viens pour chercher Harry.

- Oh ! Oh !  
  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Harry à l'étage avait reconnu la voix de Dumbledore et était venu voir ce que son professeur venait faire ici.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
Albus se retourna vers le jeune Potter, ses yeux pétillants d'une lueur malicieuse.  
  
- Harry, justement, je venais te voir. Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais certainement pas revivre la situation de l'an dernier sans nouvelles de tes amis.  
  
Harry soupir en pensant à l'été dernier où par la volonté de Dumbledore il avait été mis à l'écart et cloitré à Privet Drive. En effet, il ne voulait pas revivre un été pareil.  
  
- Mais Ron m'a envoyé un hibou, ils viennent me chercher la semaine prochaine.

- Je sais Harry je sais, mais je me suis dit qu'une petite surprise ne ferait de mal à personne par ces temps-ci. Que dirais-tu de venir passer quelques jours chez moi ?  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Albus Dumbledore venait de l'inviter chez lui...pas à Poudlard non, mais chez lui. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que le directeur de Poudlard vivait autre part qu'à Poudlard, mais quoi d'étonnant à ce que celui-ci ait une maison rien qu'à lui ? Harry ne put répondre que par un grand sourire : il allait passer les vacances chez le professeur Dumbledore avec celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Connaissant l'espièglerie du grand sorcier, il ne pouvait que s'attendre à passer de bonnes vacances.  
  
- Oh oui, çà me ferait vraiment très plaisir professeur.

- Bien alors c'est décidé. Allons faire tes bagages puis nous partirons. Nous irons chercher les Weasley demain, nous leurs ferons la surprise.  
  
Dumbledore fouilla dans ses poches et en retira une boîte de chocogrenouilles.  
  
- Une chocogrenouille Harry ?  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela n'avait pas changé en tout cas, son directeur était toujours autant amateur de friandises. Acceptant l'offre du vieux sorcier, il prit une chocogrenouille avant de monter à l'étage faire ses bagages. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se retourna vers Vernon, son air joyeux s'étant dissipé.  
  
- Monsieur Dursley, il me semble que nous devons avoir une petite discussion tout les deux. Quand j'ai confié Harry à votre garde je savais que le pauvre enfant n'aurait pas une enfance facile, mais quel choc j'ai eu quand je l'ai vu la première fois à Poudlard. N'avez-vous pas honte d'avoir tant négligé cet enfant.

-Les temps étaient durs monsieur, nous ne pouvions pas donner à manger à tous...

-Cela ne vous a pas empêché d'en profiter pourtant, répliqua le directeur en regardant l'embonpoint de Dursley.  
  
L'oncle Vernon devint rouge, et ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
- Il m'est d'avis que vous avez négligé Harry à cause de ses parents et du fait qu'il était un sorcier. Cela est méprisable monsieur Dursley. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce qu'il fallait qu'Harry puisse revenir passer les étés chez vous, mais ces temps-là sont révolus. Harry ne reviendra pas chez vous, et je peux donc vous dire que je ne suis vraiment pas content.  
  
Vernon Dursley aurait aimé pouvoir disparaitre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se changer en petite souris pour échapper à ce regard. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit le géant qui était venu chercher Harry six ans plus tôt, Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'on voulait avoir à dos. N'y tenant plus, Vernon se mit à pleurer comme un enfant grondé par des adultes.  
  
- Je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé....dé....é...

- Certaines personnes, les Weasley pour ne pas les citer, aimeraient sincèrement vous donner une petite leçon, je crois que cela ne serait pas superflu en effet.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque harry revint, il eut la surprise de voir un cochon au beau milieu de son salon. Albus se retourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Allons-y Harry. Donne moi la main, nous allons transplaner jusqu'à chez moi.  
  
Et dans la nuit moite de Privet Drive, Harry s'en alla passer les plus belles vacances de son existence...


	4. Vacances en famille 3ème partie

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à JKR !

Ce chapitre est dédié à Elnath, seule et unique revieweuse de cette histoire, seule lectrice ??? En tout cas, voici ce chapitre que tu m'as réclamé, il n'est rien que pour toi, mais bon, on va le partager avec les autres hein ?

* * *

**Vacances en famille 3ème partie**

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et le professeur Dumbledore apparurent dans un grand Plop sonore dans le jardin d'une jolie petite bicoque. La maison n'avait rien à voir avec le manoir impressionnant et lugubre des Blacks, il s'agissait d'une simple maison de briques ocre qui depuis l'extérieur ne donnait l'impression de n'avoir que 2 étages. Les murs étaient parcourus de lierre tandis qu'aux quelques fenêtres qu'Harry pouvait voir, des rideaux en dentelle bleue lui donnait l'impression d'un havre de paix. La porte en bois et vitrail qui lui faisait face lui donnait étrangement l'impression qu'elle lui souriait.

« Alors Harry, que dis-tu de ma petite maison ? » l'interrompit Albus

« C'est charmant professeur, elle ressemble à la petite maison dans la prairie » lui répondit-il

Albus haussa un sourcil ne comprenant sans doute pas l'allusion à la série télé des moldus.

« Heureux qu'elle te plaise, mais je crois que nous serions plus à l'aise à l'intérieur de la maison !Et puis il va falloir penser à manger, c'est important de bien manger, surtout à ton âge ! »

Harry adressa un regard à son estomac qui venait justement de gargouiller assez bruyamment.

« Je ne serais pas contre professeur ! » répondit-il au plus grand sorcier du monde avec un sourire un peu penaud.

Albus et Harry s'avancèrent donc vers la porte quand le dragon du vitrail se mit à bouger et à regarder Dumbledore.

« Ah vous voilà professeur ! Il était temps, vos invités sont arrivés depuis un moment déjà ! »

Le dragon se tourna ensuite vers Harry et sembla le dévisager.

« Chouette, encore de la compagnie !! Il était temps professeur que vous nous ameniez du monde, on s'ennuyait un peu nous autre sans visiteur ! Bienvenue à Dumbyland ! »

« Gaspard, mon cher ami, mais de quels visiteurs parles-tu ? » demanda Albus à son dragon de porte.

« Hé bien professeur, de votre nièce et de sa fille ! »

Albus hocha la tête tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

« Mais où avais-je la tête ? J'avais oublié qu'elles devaient venir, mais c'est parfait tout çà ! Pouvons-nous entrer cher Gaspard ?»

Le dragon sembla adresser un clin d'œil complice à Harry tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser les deux compagnons pénétrer dans le sanctuaire du professeur Dumbledore.

La première sensation d'Harry fut la chaleur. Tout le hall d'entrer était en rouge et or (Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !) et les meubles, les tapis moelleux, les tapisseries chaudes et le feu crépitant dans la cheminée faisait ressortir tout le bien-être, la convivialité et le caractère chaleureux de cette maison. Quoi d'étonnant pour la maison de Dumbledore ? C'était visiblement une maison où il faisait bon vivre, où on se sentait chez soi, en paix, en sécurité.

« Oncle Albus !!! » s'écria une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds de l'âge d'Harry en courant se jeter dans les bras du célèbre sorcier.

Albus n'eut aucun mal à soulever la jeune fille et à faire tournoyer dans les airs une jeune demoiselle hilare. Malgré son âge apparent, le vieil homme était plein de vigueur et de vitalité et ici encore plus qu'à Poudlard, Harry sentait toute la puissance de son mentor.

« Tabatha voyons ! En voici des manières !! » la gronda la voix d'une femme qui venait du salon ce qui fit naître un sourire complice chez Albus et ladite Tabatha.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva dans le hall, Harry put enfin voir la nièce de son professeur. Blonde aux cheveux longs comme sa fille, elle semblait avoir tout juste trente ans, pourtant elle devait être plus âgée vu l'âge de sa fille. Radieuse comme un soleil, elle se retourna vers sa fille qu'Albus avait reposée à terre pour la gronder.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit ma puce que c'était d'abord moi et ensuite toi ? » lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se jetait à son tour dans les bras de son oncle ce qui fit bien rire Tabatha et Albus.

« T'avais qu'à être plus rapide maman !! » répliqua Tabatha en tirant joyeusement la langue à sa mère.

Celle-ci plissa son nez et immédiatement sa fille se vit affublée d'une coquille d'escargot sur le dos.

« Maman !!!!!! » Bougonna Tabatha tandis que les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient du mal à garder le sérieux. « C'est pas juste !! »

Albus se saisit de sa baguette et d'un petit geste lui rendit son apparence normale.

« Samantha voyons ma chérie ! »

La mère de Tabatha haussa les épaules faussement boudeuses et tira la langue à son oncle.

« Il parait qu'elle est censée être ma mère, donc une adulte, mais çà se voit pas souvent » glissa Tabatha à harry qu'elle avait rejoint. « je suis Tabatha Stevens, tu dois être Harry ? Oncle Albus parle souvent de toi. »

Harry, bien qu'un peu perdu dans cette agitation soudaine, adressa un sourire à la jeune fille et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je suis Harry Potter, enchanté de te connaître »

« Mais je n'en doute pas » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin ce qui fit légèrement rougir Harry qui se sentait soudain très maladroit et empoté. « Alors, tu es à Poudlard ? Comment il est oncle Albus à l'école ? »

Harry eut soudain l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vrai moulin à paroles tant le débit de la jeune femme était rapide et tant sa curiosité semblait grande.

« Oui, je suis à Poudlard, je vais commencer ma sixième année à Gryffondor. Ton oncle est vraiment cool, il est plutôt tolérant quant à nos petits égarements et plaisanteries mais il faut pas trop lui chercher des ennuis. L'an passé le ministre a voulu le faire arrêter et il était avec deux ou trois aurors, et il les a neutralisé avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Tabatha souriait avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon oncle. Ma grand-mère, Edora, est la cousine d'Albus mais il a toujours été comme un oncle pour ma mère. Quand elle a épousé mon père, il était le seul à la soutenir vraiment. Mon père, Jean-Pierre, est un moldu et cela ne plaisait pas trop à sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'oncle Albus intervienne. C'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je suis bien d'accord. Tu étudies à l'institut de Salem ? »

Tabatha opina.

« J'étais à l'institut de Salem mais ma famille veut que j'aille à Poudlard cette année. Ils ont de moins en moins confiance dans le corps enseignant de Salem, ils pensent que je serais plus en sécurité avec oncle Albus. »

Harry souriait en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Hagrid six ans plus tôt, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr aux mondes, enfin si on enlevait tous les mangemorts en formation, les profs maléfiques sous la coupe du seigneur des ténèbres, les folles assoiffées de pouvoir, les dragons, les cognards ensorcelés, et certains profs. Oui, après tout en ne risquant sa vie qu'une fois par jour en y vivant, on pouvait dire que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde !

« Tu t'y plairas tu verras, j'en suis sûr ! »

« En plus je ne viens pas seule, j'ai deux amis qui viendront avec moi, mais ils n'arriveront qu'à la rentrée alors que je viens passer les vacances avec oncle Albus et Tatie Minnie »

Harry fronça un sourcil tandis qu'Albus manquait de s'étouffer dans sa propre barbe.

« Tatie Minnie ?? » demanda-t-il

« Harry mon grand, si tu allais ranger tes affaires dans la deuxième chambre en haut, quand tu redescendras nous pourrons dîner. Je suis sûr que vous avez très faim n'est-ce pas Tabatha ? » Demanda Albus.

« Oui j'ai grandement faim mon oncle, après tout, tes elfes de maison ne nous ont servis qu'une montagne de crêpes au chocolat toutes les 5 minutes depuis que nous sommes là. » lui répondit Samantha

Adoy, l'elfe de maison de Dumbledore entra dans le salon à ce moment là avec une assiette contenant une bonne trentaine de crêpes au chocolat.

« Voici vos crêpes petite maîtresse » adressa-t-il à Tabatha alors que les sourires fleurissaient de plus belles sur les visages des humains présents.

Soudain, un grand plop se fit entendre et Minerva McGonagall sortit de la cheminée du hall.

« Ah ! Je le savais. Si vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard et pas au ministère, il ne me restait qu'un endroit où cherchait ! »

« Tante Minnie ! » s'époumona Tabatha en se jetant sur la vieille sorcière qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

« Mais qui voilà ?? Tabatha, mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Je viens passer les vacances avec oncle Albus, avant de venir à Poudlard. »

« Quoi ?? » hurla Minerva à l'adresse d'Albus « Vous comptiez me le dire quand Albus ?? »

« Demain au terrier mais vous ne m'en avez pas laisser l'occasion ma bonne amie » la gronda le célèbre sorcier ce qui eut le don de faire rougir la vieille sorcière

« Tante Minnie ! » murmura abasourdi Harry ce qui provoqua un mouvement de tête chez son professeur de métamorphose qui le fixa avec attention.

« Potter ! Ebruitez cela à Poudlard et vous ne remonterez plus jamais sur un Balai ! » lui intima sa directrice de maison qui se rendit soudain compte de sa présence plutôt incongrue dans ces lieux. « Mais que faîtes-vous là Potter ? »

« En fait, Minerva, je me suis dit que vous aviez raison et qu'il était temps d'enlever Harry à la garde de ses modlus, la protection de Lilly n'avait plus d'effets nous l'avons bien vu en juin. Alors il n'était plus nécessaire pour lui de rester subir çà. Il vivra ici jusqu'à la rentrée avec Tabatha et les Weasley. Le lien du sang le protégera et les sortilèges de ma demeure le mettent hors de portée de Voldemort. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Oh ! Ah oui, j'étais venu vous prévenir que vos nouveaux professeurs ont eu quelques soucis avec le château. »

« Des soucis ? » s'inquiéta Albus

« Oui, quand ils ont voulu regagner leurs appartements, il semble y avoir un problème puisque la partie du château en question a tout simplement disparu »

« Nom d'une chouette, cela a commencé » répondit simplement le directeur visiblement peu surpris de cette nouvelle. « Vous voulez une crêpe ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette.


End file.
